Miles Morales (Earth-513)
Character Overview "There's already a Spider-Man and he seems to- to love it. He loves jumping around and being hit in the face and lit on fire. I'm not that guy. Let him do that. I'm not that guy." '' Miles Morales is the only child of Jefferson Davis and the late Rio Morales. As one of the younger Spiders at Marvel High, Miles seeks to fit in with his fellow "kin" and fulfill the responsibility that comes with being a Spider. Currently, he is enrolled at Marvel High as a sophomore. Miles is frequently found crawling or hanging upside down on the hallway ceilings, instead of the floor. Don't ask him for his dorm number because he doesn't have it memorized. ''Twitter Account: @MHS_MMorales History Early Life Before his transfer in mid-February, Miles and his best friend, Ganke, attended a charter school in New York City. The teenager lived in New York with his father and mother, Jefferson Davis and Rio Morales. When he was thirteen, Miles was bitten by a genetically-engineered spider. Miles' uncle, Aaron Davis, was a hired thief and had stolen items from a secure facility. The special spider had been accidentally brought along while Aaron made his escape. The following day, during Miles visit, the spider bit the young teen and transferred superhuman abilities to him. He kept his new powers a secret, initially shocked and expectedly frightened. Miles eventually confides in his best friend, Ganke, and later his mother, Rio Morales. Ganke had urged him to become a "superhero," but Miles, along with his mother, was wary of such a role. Nevertheless, Miles occasionally stopped nearby muggings and other small crimes, disguised only in a black hoodie and jeans. A few months after he gained his powers, his mother was killed by a stray bullet during an incident at the hospital. Rio had been working as a nurse when a troubled man entered the hospital and began shooting. The police were soon alerted, but during the ensuing chaos and firefight, Rio had been shot accidentally by an officer while she was trying to protect a patient. It took more than a year for Miles to feel comfortable enough to even mention his mother and her death. Unable to cope with the loss of his wife, Miles' father had disappeared for a few months, leaving Miles to live with Ganke and his family. Realizing he left his son and only remaining immediate family member to deal with his grief alone, Jefferson returned to Miles and apologized profusely, which Miles accepted readily. However, Jefferson never fully forgave the police for what happened. Miles' father had trouble coming to terms with Miles' powers and new abilities when his son finally reveals his secret. Jefferson had always been wary of mutants and other superhumans, inhumans included, but after a while, he accepted the new dynamic to his son's life. Marvel High Three years later, Miles transferred to Marvel High after hearing what it could provide for a "Spider-human" like him. Currently, Miles is one of the many spider-students who attend Marvel High and is one of the youngest as well. At first, he had been a shy guy, but eventually opened up considerably to offer that friendly fist bump or advice. Recently, he has been given a serious Spider suit, colored in black and red. With the help of his fellow Spiders, Miles is beginning to follow the path of a hero and is quickly improving from being a novice crimefighter. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. He can also lift about 5-7 tons. * Superhuman Durability: body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. * Superhuman Agility: agility, balance, flexibility and bodily coordination are all enhanced, as well as his ability. * Superhuman Reflexes: reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 20 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack. * Wall-Crawling: Miles can cling to any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure he can stick to walls is thus far unknown, except that he can handle lifting his own weight. * Spider-Sense: When danger is present, Miles feels a buzzing sensation in his head as a sort of early warning system, allowing him to react accordingly. His Spider-Sense seems to be greatly enhanced compared to that of Peter Parker. One example occurs the night that Peter is killed; Miles dreamed that he, himself, was being attacked by Electro, when, at the same time, the real Electro was preparing to hunt and murder Peter Parker many miles away. This suggests that Miles' ability may be borderline precognitive, as opposed to only warning of immediate danger. Unfortunately as of yet, he's not completely aware of the nature of this power. Miles is starting to figure out that "the buzzing" may be attempting to inform him of incoming danger, but again, he is unable as of yet to use it to his advantage like Peter could. * Venom Blast: Miles can temporarily paralyze his enemies or destroy technology by simply touching them with his hands. However, it seems that there are varying degrees to this ability as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations, such as the Green Goblin and Venom. This power provides a great advantage as Miles can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage.